


Tongue-Tied

by 0ra0ra0ra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Poetry, Gen, M/M, Other, Poetry, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, help i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ra0ra0ra/pseuds/0ra0ra0ra
Summary: tongue-tied/ˈtəNG ˌtīd/adjective1.too shy or embarrassed to speak.--atsuko finds writing to be easier than speaking
Relationships: atsuko/ran/naoki
Kudos: 3





	Tongue-Tied

**Author's Note:**

> a poetic work from the perspective of one of my ocs, atsuko
> 
> an undiagnosed autistic young man who lives with his eldest sister and her husband  
> he is involved in a healthy relationship with two other males   
> used to be a painter, before that dream was taken by an unfortunate "accident"  
> eventually, he picked up writing, despite his shaky hands

excerpt from festival #13

\--

lights blaring, i stared 

wondering, dreaming

the void taunted me,

laughing prodding

a stolen heart hung in front,

broken, shattered

could only dream of 

a happy ending

* * *

excerpt from ren #23

\--  
  
eyes like a flame,  
i am but a moth

i see coals and wicks,

brimstone and copper,

scarlet and crimson

the deeper i stare,

the more i see

the more i see,

the less i look away

* * *

excerpt from sisters #7

\--

distant hugs, soft words

all i have of family

a safe haven,

tucked in the arms 

of an open soul

much needed,

your wise words 

* * *

excerpt from naoki #15

\--

handiwork imperfect,

yet perfect

all the same

world stopping eyes,

we meet 

sound fading,

lights dimming

grounding

is your presence,

warmth engulfing

i stare,

i watch

he and you


End file.
